I Do . . . Or I Don't?
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: This a D/N story. It's about marriage and/or heartbreak, I haven't quite decided yet. Please R/R! I finished it! Thanks for helping and supporting me, please read the epilogue!
1. The Beginning

  
  
I Do . . . Or I Don't?  
  
Dedicated to Chance, my dog  
by Lady of the Wolves  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri, known as the Wildmage, sighed happily. She felt like the luckiest girl in all of Tortall. In four weeks she was going to marry her love, Numair Salmalin, the greatest mage in the realm. She whistled to herself as she continued to groom Cloud, her pony.  
You missed a spot, Cloud informed her grumpily as Daine ran the comb over the mare's back. The pony shifted angrily as Daine picked up the comb.  
"Sorry, Cloud. My mind's just on other things," Daine apologized, too happy to be very remorseful (or remorseful at all). Cloud stamped her hoof down inches from Daine's, causing the young woman to jump backwards and fall into the bale of hay where her young dragon, Skysong, was playing with a barn kitten.  
Mrrooow, the kitten's mother exclaimed, leaping down from a rafter to make sure her baby was all right. Watch where you fall! Daine apologized again, but still didn't feel sorry for what she had done.  
Skysong, known as Kitten, pranced over to Daine, her foster mother, and leaped into her lap. The Wildmage stroked her soft hide until it began to grow dark outside the royal stables.  
You'd best get in to the stork-man, Cloud advised. He'll probably get worried.  
Daine smiled. Her pony was right. Numair, her "stork-man", was slightly overprotective of her at times. She led the non-protesting pony out to the palace pasture, where she'd asked to be leased for the night, since it was hot for mid-May.  
As she trudged wearily to the room she shared with her fiancee, she smiled as she thought about their upcoming wedding. It had taken nearly a year and a half of his convincing for her to accept his proposal of marriage, and she couldn't be happier that she had finally agreed. When she opened the door, Kitten raced forward into the dark room. For a moment she panicked. Where was Numair?  
The answer came to her as she lit a lamp, still gazing around the room. He had gone to escort the delegation from Tusaine, a neighboring country that Tortall had had several problems with recently, and, as her friend Alanna the Lioness had told her, also in the past. A party was coming from Tusaine to work out a new peace treaty with the country. It was like the time she had gone to Carthak. Numair had gone to protect the Tortallans in case of danger   
Kitten climbed into bed that night with Daine, even though she hadn't slept in the same bed as the young woman for quite a while. "Do you miss him too?" Daine asked. The immortal gave a soft cheep and fell asleep. Daine gazed around her and her lover's room and smiled. "I love you, Numair," she whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (so far) and I don't own Tortall. They belong to the great and powerful Tamora Pierce.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry!!! I messed up, but this is my first fanfic! So this is really the first chapter.  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  
  



	2. Numair's Turn

  
I Do . . . Or I Don't?  
  
Dedicated to Chance, my dog  
by Lady of the Wolves  
Chapter 2: Numair's Turn  
  
  
  
Numair Salmalin couldn't sleep. He and the rest of the Tortallan escorts, as well as the party from Tusaine were staying at a large inn just next to the Tortall-Tusaine border. It was dark and cold in the mage's room. However, the real reason he wasn't asleep was because he missed Daine.   
He and "his Wildmagelet" as he affectionately called her, had been together since the Immortals War. After the end of the last battle, when he had proposed marriage to her, he had been feeling wonderful. Even though it had taken about a year and a half to get her to say yes, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Now that the date was set, the dress was bought, and (most of) the preparations were made, he couldn't wait to become his love's husband.   
During the year and a half she had pondered his offer, several princes from everywhere (it seemed) had come to marry Princess Kalasin. (That is, they had offered marriage, but she had never accepted.) His Daine was beautiful, extravagant (prettier than Thayet, or that was his opinion anyway), and very noticeable, and he had seen some eye Daine. Many even tried flirting with her, but her heart belonged to Numair and she ignored them respectfully. Numair felt so lucky to be the one she had chosen.  
He really didn't think he could live without her. Once, after a large argument they had over something (he couldn't remember), Daine had stormed out and not come back the next morning. He had been so afraid and when they hadn't found her after a week (even trying to use his focus), he thought she had left him forever and considered suicide until he found her and they made up.  
They had lived together since then, and Numair could never get her off his mind. She was so smart, funny, caring, and....perfect. These thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to rest. "Curse it," he mumbled to himself, turning over in the bed that was too short; his feet stuck out. He couldn't bear to be away from her for even a few days.  
"Numair?" a voice called from outside his door.   
"Come in, Alanna," he said, straightening up in bed. The red-haired lady knight came in and scowled at him.  
"Numair, you're talking to yourself. Again." Her eyes couldn't conceal the amusement she felt as her tall friend blushed.  
"About Daine? I thought so," he said when she nodded. "I just miss her, Alanna. You understand, it's like George and your children."  
"I know," the Lioness said. "But try to shut up and get some sleep! You know Duke Grakin won't approve of Tortall's greatest mage if he falls out of his saddle while we're traveling!" She laughed and left with a "good night."  
Numair rolled over and snuggled next to his pillows again. "I love you, Daine," he whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Duke Grakin, so far. And the plot!   
  
Author's Note: Well? How is it?! I hope everyone likes it, sorry about it being sappy and all. I'll try to make it better later on. Please keep reviewing! Have a nice day and thanks.  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  
  



	3. The Reunion

  
  
I Do . . . Or I Don't?  
  
Dedicated to Chance, my dog  
by Lady of the Wolves  
Chapter 3: The Reunion  
  
  
Numair shifted impatiently in the saddle of his gelding, Spots. They were arriving at the palace today! He couldn't wait to see Daine again and to get away from the annoying ladies from Tusaine who smiled at him charmingly and tried to flirt with him. (It was all because he was rich and powerful, and even when they were informed that he was betrothed, they wouldn't stop. "They just want to be rich and powerful; if any of their future husbands are,they will be too," Raoul had explained.) He fervently hoped that she hadn't forgotten him, or left forever, or--  
"Numair, you're talking again," Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak interrupted (Numair's thoughts) with an amused look on his ruddy face. The black robe blushed and turned away with a sigh. Why had he had to come? There hadn't been any danger--  
A loud cry broke his train of thoughts as a group of bandits suddenly attacked from behind the trees of the forest. Numair lashed out with his magic as the sudden battle continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Wildmage wiped her hands across her sweaty forehead. She had just helped deliver twin colts to Widowmaker, one of Queen Thayet's horses. Both were fine after a labor that lasted (to Daine) for centuries. A clatter outside the stall awakened her from her daydream about Numair.  
What is it? she asked a spotted dog sprawled across the floor, as he had a better view than she did.   
A bunch of two-leggers on horses just rode in, he answered, panting in the heat.  
Numair! she thought, struggling to her feet. The first few attempts she failed because she had been sitting for quite a long time. The Wildmage then glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of brown breeches are a white shirt with a blue tunic. Both were soaked with blood, dirt, grime, and sweat. She sighed. She would have to change quickly before greeting her love.  
"Kit, let's go! Numair's back!" she called to the dragon, who was rolling in the straw. She squeaked and leapt out of her bed-nest, following Daine as she left the stall (after making sure the horse and her new-born sons were all right).  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Numair dismounted and searched the crowds for Daine. He had hoped she would be waiting for him. She had wanted to come, but King Jonathan had wanted her to stay behind. It was a fine sight; hundreds of people, nobles, servants, and everyone was standing in front of the palace at sunset. The Tortallan flags were flying, and King Jonathan was making a welcome speech. But Numair didn't care.  
Suddenly, he saw her in the corner of his eye as she ran towards the palace in the distance. Not caring about anyone else, he took off after her. When she was trudging toward an entrance, he caught up with her. Noticing him, she threw her arms around his neck while he twirled her around and they exchanged long, passionate kisses while Kitten ran circles around the couple. Numair didn't care that she was dirty, and he didn't care that he was becoming dirty too. They just enjoyed the heat of love and the fire of passion that raced through their bodies as they touched. When they had stopped and let each other go, Daine spoke. "I missed you," she whispered, causing him to grin. He kissed her slowly and lovingly.   
"So did I," he whispered back. With that, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her all the way to their rooms, Kitten following happily, while she giggled. Once inside, he carried her to a loveseat where he plopped them both down upon.  
It was about an hour later when they had finished their hellos, kisses, and hugs. Numair stood up and bowed before her. "Lady Veralidaine, may I have the pleasure of taking you to the banquet and ball this evening?" he asked in a deep voice, causing her to laugh.  
"That'd be fair nice," she replied, standing and taking his offered arm as he swept her away into a waltz.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except that Grakin guy in Chapter 2 and Widowmaker. And her colts.  
  
Author's Note: Yes? No? Should I continue? Wow, I've written a lot so far (at least I think so). Anyway, I still haven't decided whether or not to make it happy or sad. Please review and tell me what you think! Please give me your honest opinion, and yes, I know that it's sappy! I'll work on that. Please, I don't know if it should be a nice D/N story or a destroying D/N story.  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  



	4. The Welcoming Ball

Chapter 4: The Welcoming Ball  
  
  
Daine rapped on the door for the thirty-second time with gloved hands. "Numair, we're going to be late for the banquet!" she yelled. Kitten was busy admiring herself in the mirror; Daine had polished her scales.  
"One more minute, love!" Numair called on the other side of the door. "Let me just do something about my hair and I shall escort you to your waiting audience." Daine giggled. Finally (to Daine; it was actually ten minutes later) he emerged and offered his arm to her.   
He caught his breath. Daine looked magnificent in a stunning midnight-blue ball gown with long white gloves, her hair swept back into an extravagant, detailed bun at the base of her neck. He kissed her hand, then her arm, and worked his way up to her lips.   
Daine pulled away and looked him over. He was wearing a fancy green jacket with ruffles on the shirt. An expensive pin held them in place. His hair was smoothed back into a horsetail with a green ribbon and he was wearing fine silk breeches. High, polished black boots completed the look. "You're so handsome," she whispered at the same moment he whispered that she was so beautiful. Then they left for the ball.  
Once at the rooms where the chatting and such before the meal and the ball took place, they were separated by people from Tusaine and Tortallans wanting to talk to them. Both had many questions to answer, and several mages from Tusaine wanted to hear about Kitten. About an hour later, a gong was sounded and everyone stopped talking. It was time for the banquet to begin.  
Numair squeezed her hand as they made their way to their seats. Luckily, Alanna was seated nearby, as well as Lindhall Reed, so they had plenty of conversation that night.  
"I don't see why," Lindhall began, "all of these court ladies from Tusaine had to come. They aren't helping with the treaty!" Numair and Daine nodded in agreement as the Lioness laughed.  
"They're showing off or they want to inconvenience us," she muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised at either reason."   
After the meal, Numair whisked Daine away to the dance floor for the ball. She laughed as they twirled for dance after dance. When they finally retired, carrying a very sleepy Kitten, they were both exhausted but happy.  
As they climbed into bed, Numair leaned over and whispered into Daine's ear, "Just think, my magelet. In less than four weeks we will be wed."  
The Wildmage smiled drowsily at him and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Promise

  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Promise  
  
  
The next morning Numair awoke before his love. He watched her breathe slowly, in and out, and rested his head beside her. I love her so much, he thought. Then he smoothed back her hair and ran his fingers through it. Her smoky-brown curls were long and soft. She woke up and smiled at him.  
"Good morning, love," she said. "Are you ready for the treaty talks?"   
He groaned. "Shush. I was actually enjoying the morning." She giggled. "Actually, perhaps it will not be completely unbearable this time, since you're coming."  
"Yes." They kissed each other and then all was quiet.  
"Numair?" Daine asked, sitting up in bed. He was still lying down, and gazed up at her adoringly.  
"Yes, my sweet?" he replied.  
She hesitated. "Do you love me?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.  
"Magelet!" he exclaimed, as he sat up and took her delicate hands in his large ones. "Of course I do! And you know that! Why did you have to ask?" He searched her face.  
The Wildmage burst into tears. Through them, she mumbled something he couldn't understand.  
Numair pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. "What's wrong, love?" he asked softly. "You know that I love you and I know how you feel about me." He peered down, trying to see into her face, but it was currently buried in his night shirt. "Magelet?"  
She raised her head and gazed at him, as if staring from far away. "Numair, I-"  
She paused. "I feel like I--almost like I don't deserve you. I mean, I come from a peasant  
farm family in Galla, and you're the most powerful mage in Tortall!" She wouldn't meet his eyes.  
"Daine!" he exclaimed. She still avoided his eyes, so he gripped her face firmly and kissed her. She pulled away and hid her face in his shirt again. He couldn't make out her words because they were muffled in his shirt. "I cannot understand you when you do that, Daine," he whispered.  
He was so confused. Who cared about anyone's background? He only cared that they were in love. That was what mattered!   
"Daine, listen to me. And please look at me." She ignored both requests. "Please?" Hesitating, she raised her head and looked at him through tear-stained eyes. He wiped away her tears gently. "I wouldn't care if you were raised by. . . . Ozorne, for goodness sake! We're in love with each other, magelet. And that's what's important. I want you to always remember that. Always. Do you understand?"  
She didn't say anything, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was hoping that you'd say that," she whispered, breaking into a wide smile. He pulled her close for a passionate kiss, and then another. When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for breath and smiling at one another.  
"Come on," Numair said. "Let's get dressed."  
"Wait. Will-will you promise? That it will never matter? My-my background?" she asked, staring directly into his eyes.  
He took her hands again and met her gaze. "Yes, my love. I promise." She smiled and they kissed again. "Never forget that, love," he whispered.  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, should I destroy the happy couple? Or keep it fluffy? Please review!   
~Lady of the Wolves   
  



	6. Lady Margarita of Devil's Valley, Tusain...

  
  
  
Chapter 6: Lady Margarita of Devil's Valley, Tusaine  
  
  
The next night....  
Lady Margarita of Devil's Valley was bad. She wanted Numair-even though she hated him, she knew how rich and powerful he was. With a husband like that, she often told herself, love wouldn't matter. She didn't even believe in love-her heart was filled with evil.  
And she was a very dangerous woman.  
She had persuaded the King of Tusaine to allow her to come by *certain* methods. once she learned Numair was accompanying them. However, she wasn't interested in him. She wanted Numair's money. And she wanted it bad.  
Throughout the journey she had tried flirting with him and being aggressive, but he constantly ignored her. Margarita had wondered why-but now she knew.  
"That wench," she muttered, thinking of Daine. The lady was lying alone in her bed, the lights turned out. Her blonde hair was long and rolled up in metal curlers. "How could he choose someone like that to marry? And I'll bet all of my jewelry that she wasn't born a noble, unlike myself." She sniffed angrily. Actually, Margarita came from a bad family. Devil's Valley was known for evil daughters (hence the name).  
Suddenly, lying there in the dark, a plan came to her. She smiled evilly and got up. She left the room to join the meeting with the rest of the Tusaine party. Everyone had been trying to come up with a plan to ruin Tortall in some way or another.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Numair shifted in his sleep. He had had a much better time at the talks than at Carthak (although he had spent most of the time whispering to Daine). Except for one thing. Margaret or Marjorie or Madeline of somewhere in Tusaine had continued to bother him, at the discussion and during the following ball. She had repeatedly tried to flirt with him and be charming, but he was disgusted with her. Numair could tell she wanted to attract his attention because of the way she kept batting her eyelashes, purring, and jutting her chest at him.  
He fervently wished she would stop. It was obvious what a lady like her wanted: money, power, and someone to share a bed with. Numair wanted none of that with her.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
It was morning and all of the ambassadors had just begun for the treaty talks when a messenger burst into the room. "Wildmage," he croaked, causing everyone, especially Daine, to look up, startled. He paused, panting. "Wildmage, there's an injured unicorn! She-"  
Daine didn't give him a chance to finish. She immediately left the room with him, Kitten following behind her. Lady Margarita used this as a perfect opportunity to take Daine's seat. Numair, playing the courteous host, said nothing, but scooted his chair away as far as possible from her.  
The talks continued without a further emergency, but Daine did not return. During a break, Margarita asked to see him in private for a moment. He agreed reluctanltly as King Jonathan mouthed not to upset anyone from Tusaine.  
"Master Salmalin?" Margarita said, placing her hand on his upper arm. He quickly jerked away, angry.  
"Yes? May I help you?" he replied stiffly.  
"Yes...Are you by any chance-married?" she batted her eyelashes.  
"No, but I am betrothed and will become a lady's husband shortly." He obviously did not want to speak with her, but she seemed oblivious to his anger.  
"To that-animal girl?"  
"Animal girl?!" he asked furiously, trying to keep his voice low. She stared at him, lips puffed out in a pout. "She's the Wildmage, and isn't a mere girl. She's a young woman!"  
"Darling, she's about 20 years younger than you. Are you a cradle robber?" Margarita knew she was angering him. She patted her blonde curls and smiled.  
"What?! You have no right to say that!! And-" Margarita tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away before she could. She made a gesture to the mage from Tusaine who was waiting behind him, but Numair was too angry to notice. Suddenly, before he could do anything, the mage cursed him.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Bewitched Argument  
  
  
There! Daine told the unicorn, Dancing Star. Do you feel better? The exquisite animal had been shot in her left foreleg by a hunter wanting her horn.  
Yes, much better. I thank you, and so does my kind, Dancing Star replied. She shook her radiant mane. They were in the Northern Pasture and the Wildmage had finally finished repairing the delicate tissue and bone structure in her leg. The immortal nuzzled her and slowly trotted away.  
Daine sank down in the soft grass, exhausted. It had taken all day to fix the unicorn, and she desperately wanted to rest. Glancing up at the darkening sky, she remembered about the ball. With a sigh, she got to her feet and started back towards the palace.  
Once inside the rooms she shared with Numair, she bathed quickly and donned a beautiful gown made out of silver silk. It had no sleeves, but to long "wings" on each side, attached to each lower and upper arm by a gold band. She fixed her hair in an elegant knot as Kitten chirped her approval. Then the Wildmage hurried down to the ball.  
Everyone's eyes were on the beautiful young maiden in the stunning dress as she made her approach. It was Daine, and she was embarrassed at being late. She looked everywhere for Numair, but couldn't find him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Those are your instructions. Follow them!" a mage hissed to a tall man. the man nodded blankly and left fot the ball.  
  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
"Daine?"  
She whirled around. "Numair! Where were you, I was looking-"  
He cut her off. "Daine, we need to talk." She looked at him strangely. Something in his eyes bothered her.  
"But-"  
"Now."  
Frowning, the Wildmage followed behind Numair Salmalin as he led the way to the palace gardens. He didn't even offer his arm to her or walk beside her. Leading his fiancee over to a bench, he sat down. Feeling uncomfortable, Daine sat beside him. For a moment, no one said anything.  
"So," Daine said, desperately wanting to break the silence. It was strange, she usually felt fine even when no words were spoken between them.  
"Daine. Why did you say that you would marry me?"  
Daine looked up sharply. "What?"  
"You heard me."  
She frowned. "I thought you knew. I thought it was obvious."  
"Obviuos? That you want my money?"  
Daine's eyes widened in shock and anger. "Excuse me? You think I accepted you proposal to become rich?!"  
Numair turned angry eyes on her. "It appears so."  
Daine stood, shaking with fury. "I can't believe you! How dare you accuse me of-of that! I said yes because I love you!"  
"Do you, Daine?" Numair stood too, looming over her in a threatening way. "I used to think you did, but now I'm not so sure."  
"What's gotten into you?" she snapped, trying to avoid the hot tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes at any second. "Why do you suddenly doubt my feelings for you?"  
"I just woke up, Veralidaine Sarrasri," he said coldly. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen before.  
"Numair, wait! You're under a spell! Don't move, I'll get Alanna!" Daine's words were laced with hope. Of course, this was the reason he had said those things!   
"Daine, no. Stop!" She grabbed his arm in panic, trying to pull him back inside. She pulled harder.  
"Stop!" With that final word, Numair yanked Daine off and shoved her forcefully away from him. She fell down four steps leading to another part of the garden and crashed into a iron bench and a pot large filled with roses, which broke under her. She didn't move at first. Finally, raising her head slowlu, painfully, she looked at him, tears streaming down her beautiful face.  
"Fine. If you're convinced I don't love you and you don't want to marry me, I won't. How could I marry you? This isn't the Numair I love."  
"Shut up, Daine! You're so-"  
She stood and took off her ring, her silver band studded with delicate sapphires, and threw it at his feet. With that, she turned and fled from the garden, palece, and Numair.  
  
  
  
So...what will happen? Thanks for the reviews. OK, I need a vote: put one of the choices in your review! (Just the letter)  
a. Daine and Numair get back together, wedding at the end  
b. Daine kills herself, Numair becomes depressed  
c. Numair kills himself, Daine becomes depressed  
d. After more problems and conflict, they get back together  
or . . .  
e. other-any of your suggestions.  
  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  



	7. Reflection

  
  
Chapter 7: Reflection  
  
(Sorry, that last chapter was supposed to be one.)  
  
  
  
  
Laughing joyfully, Numair danced away with a beautiful court lady in his arms. Daine ran after them, crying, but they ignored her. "Just think, Margarita, in only one hour we will be wed," Numair whispered, just as he had said to Daine.   
  
"NO!" Daine woke up. She was lying on the ground in a peaceful clearing. A pond was centered in the clearing, framed with colorful flowers. She had ran away as fast as she could and hadn't stopped until she collapsed from exhaustion. The meadow was a beautiful place, but her heart felt black and dead. How easily she remembered her argument with Numair. What had gotten into him?! Or was it her?  
  
She was so upset. Glancing down at her hand, she rubbed her fourth finger, where her engagement ring had been. It felt strange, like it was missing something. It's really happening, she told herself. She wasn't going to marry Numair anymore. The Wildmage couldn't help it, she burst into fresh tears and buried her face in her knees.  
  
Getting to her knees, she peered into the still water. A face stared back at her. Her reflection. It was streaked with tears, eyes puffy from crying. Her hair was a mess, having fallen out of its elegant knot. She looked at it for the longest time and sighed. She didn't even recognize herself anymore.  
  
Look at me  
I will never pass   
For a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
  
Daine stood and walked around the clearing, keeping her eyes on the pond-and on her reflection. Maybe it just wasn't supposed to be, she thought. Daine turned back towards the dark forest and wondered who she really was.   
  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play  
This part?  
  
The Wildmage felt so alone. She didn't feel right anymore. Desperately she wanted to just shift into a bird and fly away, leaving her troubles behind her. Fly away, so far away . . .  
  
Now I see  
That if I were truly  
To be myself  
I would break my family's heart  
  
What would her Ma say? About the way she was moping and considering doing something-rash? And what would Numair say? No, she didn't care anymore.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
  
Staring in the water again, she didn't recognize herself. With Numair, she had felt as though she belonged. But this-this girl in her reflection didn't have a place. She didn't know who she was anymore!  
  
Somehow I can not hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri didn't know what to do. All she felt was pain. Terrible pain...  
  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Margarita, the Tusaine people and the plot. The majestic and powerful Tamora Pierce owns everyone/everything else.  
  
Author's Note: I would like to make this clear: I DO NOT LIKE KADDAR!!!!!!!!!! I cannot stand him!!!!!!! At all!!!!!!!!! Got it?!  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and your suggestions. Please don't flame me, this is my first single fic. And I know that it's kind of a cliffhanger (hee hee), but I didn't think anyone would care....   
I would like to thank jennieman for putting me on her favorites list w/ my story and all. Thanks!!!  
Oh, I haven't decided if I should kill Daine...  
  



	8. What's Wrong With Numair?

Chapter 8: What's Wrong With Numair?  
  
  
Alanna had seen Daine tear out of the palace garden the night before and wanted to know why. She hadn't asked immediately because she was afraid that they might have had an argument and didn't want to talk about it. The next evening, however, when neither Daine nor Numiar had shown up for the peace talks or attended the ball, she knew something was very wrong.  
  
The Lioness marched to their room and pounded on the door. "Numair! Daine! Open up! It's Alanna!" Upon getting no answer, she unlocked the door with her Gift and entered herself. It was eerie, looking around the room that was usually so cheerful and was now dark and mysterious.  
  
"Nu-" Alanna was cut off by a noise behind her and whirled around in a fighting position out of habit. "Onua! You-um, you surprised me!"  
  
Onua Chamtong stepped into the room. "Sorry about that. Anyway, do you know what's up with Daine and Numair? I was looking everywhere for them today, I wanted to review some of the wedding plans, but they aren't anywhere!"  
  
Alanna nodded. "I couldn't find them, and this place seems to be deserted. You check in the stables and I'll look in the palace." Onua nodded and left.  
  
Sighing, Alanna turned to leave as well when she heard a soft cheep. "Kitten? Where are you?" The Lioness was worried; the young dragon was seldom seen apart from her foster mother.  
  
The blue immortal peeked out from under a discarded blanket on the floor and leapt into the knight's arms. "Is Daine here?" Alanna asked, and wasn't surprised when Kitten shook her head no. "Humph." Using her Gift, she made the room light up, and when she didn't see anyone, she walked over and rapped sharply on the bedroom door.  
  
Thunk! Something heavy hit the floor in the bedroom. Alanna used her Gift again to open the door, setting Kitten on the ground. She swung open the door.  
  
Numair Salmalin was lying on the floor; it was obvious that he had just fallen out of bed. Clutching the emberstone at her neck, he was covered in pale yellow magic. "You're under a spell!" she cried, trying to help him to his feet.  
  
Numair stared at her with strange, wild eyes and said clearly, "I hate her. I must hate her." He kept repeating that as Alanna dragged him to his feet and down into the hospital wing.  
  
  
I know it's short. But- is Daine dead? Should she be? Or has she just left Tortall for good? Review with your ideas. Also, feel free to e-mail me.  
Another thing-please R/R my other fic!  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  



	9. Where The Daisies Laugh And Blow

  
Chapter 9: Where The Daisies Laugh and Blow  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the people from Tusaine and Margarita. Everyone/everything else belongs to the wonderful and enchanting Tamora Pierce. Oh, and in chapter 7, I don't own the song "Reflection". It's on the Mulan soundtrack and belongs to Disney (I guess). And I don't own the name of this chapter, it's part of a poem by Lois Duncan.  
  
  
Numair woke up feeling like an elephant had stepped on his face several times. As things slowly came into focus, Alanna started yelling at him.  
  
"You were under a spell, you big-" The Lioness was cut off by Lindhall Reed.  
  
"It's not his fault, Alanna. You know it was the Tusaine mages. And let him wake up, there's a lot he has to answer." Lindhall peered down into Numair's face. "Are you awake yet?"  
  
The black robe in the bed sat up quickly, then regretted it. His head swam and everything became blurry. "I'm- alright."  
  
"Three days ago, Daine was seen running out of the palace gardens in her ball gown, crying. Could you tell us why?" Lindhall asked gently. Numair noticed that he was in the hospital wing and the bed wasn't long enough.  
  
"No-no no no no no no no no!!!!" he shrieked, remembering what he had said and done while he was in the grip of the spell. He started to sob, still crying, "no." Lindhall patted him on the back while Alanna and Onua, along with Jonathan (who had just joined them) looked on nervously.  
  
It didn't look like Numair would ever stop crying, but when he did, Duke Baird, the palace healer, gave him a warm liquid to drink. "Numair," King Jonathan said gravely. "I believe that you can tell us what happened to Daine." The mage nodded, trying not to cry, then leapt out of his bed, upseting the drink.  
  
"I've got to find her!" he cried, heading for the door, but was stopped by his friends. Pushing them away, he ran down to the stables and had mounted Spots, his horse, before they had a chance to stop him. "You don't understand!" he screamed, and explained what had happened. They listened quietly but everyone was angry.  
  
Back in the healing wing, Alanna calmly (as calm as the Lioness could be) explained about the spell. The Tusaine mages had admitted it and all of the party was in custody. "I'll kill them," he whispered angrily, his voice deathly quiet. The liquid that Duke Baird had given him had taken effect, and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Daine felt as if her lungs were on fire. She gasped for breath in the heavy afternoon air. It's funny, she thought, I never imagined that death was this pleasant. She hadn't eaten since she had run away from Numair and slowly starving.  
  
Dragging herself to her feet, she gazed around the dark clearing. Daisies blew in the gentle breeze, and she skipped over to the stream that ran through the lovely place. She peered into the water and laughed, a beautiful, melodious sound, like tinkling bells. She had blocked out her wild magic the day before-she wanted to feel completely alone.  
  
Suddenly, a unicorn bounded across the meadow. Dancing Star! Daine cried, opening herself to her magic again. The immortal ran her, sweat laced across her silkly white flanks.  
  
Hunters! she cried, fear that Daine could sense in her mind.  
  
Calm down, I'll stop them, Daine assured the beautiful animal, who still trembled.  
  
Marching across the clearing, Daine found herself face to face with a group of strong young men on powerful horses. When they didn't stop, she held out her hand and commanded the horses to stop. That they did, bucking off their riders and coming to nuzzle her.  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are, the Wildmage?" one of them asked angrily, standing up and brushing off his clothes. Seeing her face, he laughed. "Apparently!"  
  
Daine was NOT in the mood to be laughed at. "Go. Away. Now." Her words were angry and she was trying not to cry.  
  
The young man and his friends laughed. "And what are you going to do?" one asked. "Turn into a doggie and bite us?" The rest of the men cracked up, some falling over.  
  
Daine called all of the animals in the surrounding forest to her. Standing with her arms crossed in front of her, the People standing behind her, she said, "Maybe. Or perhaps I'll just ask my friends to attack you."  
  
At this, and after seeing the dangerous animals behind her, the men stopped laughing and high-tailed it out of there. When they were gone, Daine collapsed in a heap, laughing wildly. "This is it!" she cried. She laid her head down in defeat. After an hour, one of the horses nuzzled her.  
  
Don't die! she said, trying to drag the Wildmage to her feet. Be strong, like a horse! Trample your enemies!  
  
Another steed joined them. Don't listen to her, he advised. She is a strange one.  
  
The first protested, and they argued until Daine leapt up and hugged both of them. Thank you both, she said. Before they could ask for what, she was gone.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
The most powerful mage in all of Tortall felt defeated. He had been searching for Daine for about a week and a half. King Jonathan had been angry when he tried to kill the party from Tusaine (all of them), so he had left. He wasn't coming back, he declared, until he found Daine.  
  
"And I'm not," he whispered to himself as he set up his pitiful camp. "I don't think I can go much longer without her." Sighing, he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
A/N: Well? It's almost finished, the next chapter will be up soon. I really want to thank FencerN'Writer for the help!!! Also, please review!   
~Lady of the Wolves   
  



	10. To Love You More

  
  
Chapter 10: To Love You More  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, it belongs to Celine Dion and whoever wrote it! It's on her CD "Celine: A Decade of Song," and it belongs to those people. Okay.  
  
Author's Note: I would really like to thank FencerN'Writer for all the help. I know that I already said that, but too bad. THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Please read all of FencerN'Writer's stories!   
  
  
The Wildmage sighed. She was sitting on the sand, staring out at the ocean. She had ran all the way to the coast, trying to get away from her problems. The sun was setting, and the dolphins were calling her, inviting her to play with them. Sighing, she just wished that the fight she had had with Numair could be forgotten. She just wanted to be his again.   
  
  
Take me  
Back into the arms I love   
Need me  
Like you did before  
  
  
But-what if he hadn't been under a spell? The thought occurred to Daine as she shifted in the sand. What if he had fallen for one of those court ladies-that Mary Anne, or Masatina, or whatever-and decided to get rid of her and marry one of them? She knew that eventually she would go back, and she didn't think that she could bear it, seeing them wed, then have children together.   
  
He had promised to love her forever. Just her. Ha!  
  
  
Touch me once again   
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more  
  
  
But-if she that Tusaine wench ever left-she would win him back.  
  
  
Don't go  
You know you'll break my heart  
She won't   
Love you like I will  
Love the one who stays  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still  
  
  
Furiously blinking back the sudden rush of tears, she again directed her gaze out to the ocean. Then again, maybe he was under a spell-but maybe not. She would wait and see.  
  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one   
Who wants to love you more  
  
  
She could be anything that other lady could be! "I could do it," she whispered through clenched teeth. Then she sighed. There was no way that Daine could be some stuffy court lady. Not forever.  
  
  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be   
The one to love you more  
  
  
Numair peered out from behind the boulder. His heart leapt. There she was! He tried to run to her, but his legs wouldn't budge. A million what-ifs raced through his mind. What if she hated him? What if she didn't think he had really been under a spell?   
  
What if she wouldn't marry him?  
  
  
See me   
As if we never knew  
Hold me  
So you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
  
Daine suddenly had a peculiar feeling creep over her. Was she being watched? A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. Here she was, dreaming that her love was going to come and rescue her! No, he was gone.  
  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
  
Slowly, trying not to make any noise, he crept out, to make sure the beautiful figure was really Daine, and not a figment of his imagination.  
  
  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
  
She had imagined their wedding being so grand that it would be incomparable for ages. Now she had to remind herself that she wasn't getting married. Those dratted tears kept coming back...  
  
  
Someway  
All the love that we had   
Can be saved  
Whatever it takes  
We'll find a way  
  
  
We can still make up, she reminded herself. Then that deep, ugly voice inside her said that such things weren't possible.  
  
  
Believe me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
  
Numair walked over to her, his heart pounding so loudly that he was sure she could hear. But no, she kept her back to him as he came closer.  
  
That you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
  
  
"I love you, Numair," she whispered to the dying sun.  
  
  
Let me be   
The one to love you more  
  
  
"I love you too," he whispered back, causing her to leap up and twirl around.......  
  
  
  
  
It's a cliffhanger!! If you want me to finish it, please review!!!  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  
  
  
  



	11. Decisions

Chapter 11: Decisions  
  
  
  
The Wildmage froze. Numair Salmalin stood in front of her, like an image from a dream. For a second, it seemed as if time stood still. Then Numair stepped forward hesitantly.  
  
"Magelet," he whispered, breaking the sudden spell of silence. Even the noise of the waves had disappeared. But after he spoke that single word, everything started again. She took a single step backward, refusing to meet his eyes for fear she would cry. Daine knew that she was still wearing the same, now-dirty dress that she had been the last time he had seen her.  
  
She took another step back, then another. Numair moved forward again, terrified that she would run away. Again. Suddenly, he moved forward and took her dainty hands in his large ones and knelt before her. She immediately tried to pull away, but he held fast.  
  
"Let go!" she shrieked, shaking violently. She managed to pull away and stepped back again, glaring at him with fearful eyes.  
  
He stood up. She hates me, he thought, feeling empty inside. "Please just listen to me," he whispered, wanting to pull her into his arms and kiss her. "Please."  
  
Daine continued to shake. "Why should I?" she spat, not at all wanting to be polite. Why should she, after he had been so mean?  
  
He looked down, avoiding her accusing eyes. "Because I love you," he said softly. "I don't know if you believe me, or if you feel the same way toward me anymore, but I do love you."  
  
His words touched Daine's heart. "I-I-what did you want to say?" she whispered, taking a stap forward.   
  
Numair's heart leapt. He jumped into the explanation of the Tusaine mages and how their argument had been bewitched and everything. "I was under a spell," he said.  
  
At this, the Wildmage turned away. "I told you that," she whispered, again watching the ocean. Numair took one of her hands in his and turned her around. She started to cry, but wouldn't let him hug her. She looked squarely into his eyes, blinking away the tears.   
  
He lowered himself again to one knee, gripping her hand tightly. "I know we've had some problems," he whispered, "but I promise that we can make us work. I promise that I will pledge myself completely to you, and never let a spell overcome our love. Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you marry me?"  
  
Daine felt the silence spell happen again. She couldn't move. A thousand questions and problems raced through her mind. What if he wasn't serious? What if he left her one day? What if-  
  
While Daine was silent, Numair had reached into his tunic and pulled out the ring Daine had thrown at him. It was the same, but it seemed different. It was almost as if this time it was covered in love.  
  
The sun slipped beneath the crashing waves as Daine stood there, obviously lost in thought. Numair clenched her hand tightly. What if she said no? What if- No! He clamped down on the bad thoughts, forcing them out.  
  
Then Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage, spoke one word that would change her life forever.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  



	12. Epilogue

  
  
  
  
I Do...Or I Don't?  
  
~*Epilogue*~  
  
  
  
Yes! It's finally done! I want to thank everyone who helped, everyone who put me on their favorites list, as well as everyone who reviewed. And I know this isn't the best ending, but remember, everyone was mad at Numair (for what he did to Daine, even under a spell) and neither of them wanted to go back yet. Thanks!  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  
  
  
Daine Salmalin leaned against the wooden fence, twirling the ring on her finger. She was talking to her friends Onua, Buri, and Alanna, while Kitten played in the grass. They were absentmindedly watching the Queen's Riders trainees gallop in a circle with Sarge on their heels as they chatted.  
  
"That's so sweet," Onua said as the others sighed happily. Daine had told them how Numair had found her and they had eloped. "I was horrified after that Tusaine-mage business. I wondered if you were ever coming back for Cloud!"  
  
Daine smiled. "I don't think I could ever leave this place for good," she confessed. "I've made to many ties here."  
  
Buri grinned. "Aw, you know what it's like with newlyweds. They walk about in a daze, talking pretty things," she teased as Alanna laughed and Daine punched her arm. The women turned their attention back to the trainees. The sun was beginning to go down, and the People were preparing themselves for a summer night. She closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze as it played with her curls.  
  
Suddenly strong, warm arms snaked around her slim waist. She didn't have to open her eyes to see who it was; her new husband had a way of making her heart beat faster with even the gentlest touch. "Hello, magelet," he whispered before kissing her gently, then more passionately.  
  
Alanna whistled, and the women followed suit, watching Daine and Numair kiss. Daine blushed, but Numair bowed slightly. Then he used his Gift to put a shield around them; no one could see them.  
  
"Did you have a nice day?" Daine asked, his breath warm on her face.  
  
He smiled. "Now I have," he whispered, making her blush slightly again.  
  
They grinned at each other as he twirled her around again, making her laugh as he released the shield, letting the others see them again. He scooped her up into his arms adn carried her back to their rooms in the palace, Kitten following.  
  
Warm in his arms, Daine snuggled closer and they both were happy. They finally belonged to one another, and everything was back to normal.  
  
*~THE END~*  
  
  
  
Ok, I know it was a bad ending! Oh well. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think! About the whole story or just this chapter, whatever. PLEASE!!!!  
Thank you, please have a nice day!  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  
  



End file.
